Happy Days
Happy Days is a sitcom that was broadcast on ABC from 1974 until 1984, which focused on life in Milwaukee around the 1950s and 60s. The show's stars, Arthur "The Fonz" Fonzarelli (played by Henry Winkler) and Richie Cunningham (played by Ron Howard) appeared in [[Happy Days sketches|sketches on Sesame Street]] beginning in 1977. References * The greaser Anything Muppet featured in "One Way" is described in the script for Episode 0973 as a "Fonzie-style Muppet" and his dialogue is notated with the name. * The show is spoofed as Snappy Days in the 1983 Hallmark calendar The Muppets Look at TV with Fozzie taking the role of "The Foz" (Fonzie), Scooter in the Richie role, Gonzo (as either Potsie or Ralph Malph), and The Swedish Chef as Arnold. * The Fall 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine features Winkler on the cover with Fozzie and Kermit in leather jackets. For his interview "Fozzie Meets The Fonz", Fozzie says the jacket is a tribute to Winker's Happy Days character and allegedly has "The Foz" printed on the back (although it's unseen). The interview discusses Winker's eleven years film the show, and the accompanying photography is stylized to mimic Happy Days with a jukebox and soda fountain. * At the beginning of the Sesame Street song "Do the Wash", a boy hits a washing machine to get it to start running, much like the Fonz would hit the jukebox at Arnold's to get it to work. * In the Muppet Babies episode "I Want My Muppet TV!," Baby Rowlf suggests they watch Happy Dogs. * In an interview in 100 Greatest TV Characters, Kermit the Frog mistook Fonzie for Fozzie. * The official Facebook page for The Muppets posted a photo on August 19, 2015 of a coffee shop barista who got Fozzie's name wrong, confusing it with Fonzie. * On Twitter, Fozzie was asked if "Fozzie" is a family name. He replied, "I come from a long line of Fozzies! Including my Italian uncle Fozzarelli. Boy, we had some happy days."Twitter @FozzieBear 8:29 PM - 6 Oct 2015 Connections *G.W. Bailey played Jack Whitman in the episode "Joanie Busts Out" *Linda Bove played Allison in the episode "Allison" *Jack Dodson played Dr. Mickey Malph in "A Sight for Sore Eyes" (1976), "The Last of the Big Time Malphs" (1977), and "Ralph's Family Problem" (1980) *Lloyd Garver co-wrote the 1975 episode "The Not Making of a President" *H.B. Haggerty played Bruno in the episode "Nose for News" *David Ketchum wrote five episodes and played Lt. Col. Binicky in "R.O.T.C.," Coach Pelino in "A Shot in the Dark," and Donald Hedges in three episodes *Christopher Knight played Binky Hodges in "Be My Valentine" (1978) *Cheryl Ladd played Cindy Shea in the second season episode "Wish Upon a Star" *Garry Marshall created the series, as well as wrote, directed and appeared in multiple episodes *Penny Marshall played Laverne DeFazio in six episodes and the spin-off Laverne & Shirley *Michael McKean played Lenny in the episode "Fonzie's Funeral Part 2" *Pat Morita played Arnold (1975-1976, 1982-1983) *Donny Most played Ralph Malph (1974-1980) *Tony Randall played a werewolf in the episode "Not with My Sister, You Don't" (1974) *Cathy Silvers played Jenny Piccolo (1980-1983) *Frank Welker provided the voice of Mr. Cool on the animated spin-off Fonz and the Happy Days Gang. *Paul Williams wrote music and lyrics for the musical based on the show. *Robin Williams played Mork in the episodes "My Favorite Orkan", "Mork Returns," and the spin-off Mork & Mindy. *Rita Wilson played Barbara McManus in "Where the Guys Are" (1983) and Roxanne in "A Woman Not Under the Influence" (1982). Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References